A Chocolaty Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Damon and Maya Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Chocolaty Christmas**

Maya looked at one of the boxes, "Is this it?"

Damon came and looked over her shoulder, "That's it."

Maya threw the box into the cart, "Do we need anything else?"

"Marshmallows."

"Alright." Maya went and got the marshmallows, they were one of her favorite new foods. It was very light and fluffy. She put a whole bag into the basket.

"Great." Damon said as he put in a couple of bags of chocolate. "Now we can check out and head back to your room.

"I can't wait to try this out, it looks so good."

Damon laughed, "It is good."

Maya playfully hit his arm, "Alright then, I get it you've had it."

"Be careful I might decide I don't want anything."

"I'll have it all then."

"I won't help make it."

Maya smiled up at Damon, he just smiled back and then nodded toward the front. Maya followed him and they checked out and headed back. It was Christmas time and Maya and been asking Damon about it. Damon told her about Christmas' when he was still on Earth. He mentioned how one of the things he loved was hot chocolate which he then described. His description was so good that she wanted to try some, so they went to the store. She was excited. Soon they got back to the girls' apartment, Kendrix was on duty, and they began making it.

"Alright, Maya go warm up this water."

Maya got water in and started warming it up. Damon got some mugs out along with two packages of hot chocolate. He looked over at the brunette who was watching him, "Hey, want to get the water, I think it's done."

"Sure."

Maya went and pulled the glass filled with water out and immediately dropped it. Damon turned when he heard the crash, "Maya are you okay?"

"Some water splashed on me."

Before Maya had a chance to react Damon grabbed her hands and ran them under cold water. Maya's hands were feeling better under the water but also because Damon's hands were holding onto hers. Finally Damon pulled her hands out, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now let's clean up that." Damon pointed at the glass. In a short time they had everything cleaned and up. Damon and Maya heated up some more water and then poured it the mugs that already had the chocolate powder in them. They began mixing it up until it was a silky chocolate drink.

"Marshmallows?" She asked.

"Not yet." Damon out some of the chocolate into the mug and stirred it with Maya following suit. Finally after adding some more chocolate Damon deemed it worthy enough to be done.

Maya grabbed the bag of marshmallows and handed it to Damon to open, "Go ahead."

Damon pulled it open and as he did all the marshmallows went flying. Maya started laughing, "That was really good."

He smirked at her before picking them up. Maya grabbed some that hadn't dropped on the floor and stuck them in the mugs and then helped Damon pick up the others.

Finally the two had the whole mess cleaned up. "So, now's the time to drink it?"

"Just about." Damon put a cinnamon stick in each of them, "Now we can." The two went and sat on the couch. "At Christmas time we would always make hot chocolate, it was fun. And it was cold enough there that the hot chocolate was nice to have.

"I'm sorry it's not so cold. Maybe we can pretend?"

"Yeah, we could."

Maya sipped some of it, "Wow this is good. Very good and very chocolaty."

"Told you you'd like it."

Nodding she kept drinking until she was done. "I think we should make some more."

"Hey, I'm not done yet."

"Alright, I'll start it."

After he finished he got up and helped her make another one for each of them. The two kept talking as they sat there on the couch neither of them realizing how close they were getting. Soon their lips touched allowing both Maya and Damon to enjoy each other as they so often were able to do. After pulling away they smiled and Maya grabbed Damon's hand, "I think we should make this a tradition."

Smiling back at his girlfriend he nodded and said, "I agree." Before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
